In the past, utility meters such as gas, water and electricity meters employed primarily mechanical registers and devices. While electricity meters always contained devices that sense electrical energy, the registration of such sensed energy was often carried out mechanically using gears and dials. More recently, utility meters have increasingly relied upon electronic circuits that provide enhanced functionality. At present, electricity meters often contain one or more circuit boards that provide advanced consumption registration functions, automatic meter reading functions, diagnostics, profiling and other functions. While gas and water meters do not at present typically employ significant circuitry, such meters can benefit from similar features.
A problem sometimes encountered with utility meters that employ electronic circuits is excessive temperature rise inside the cover of the meter due to heat generated by electronic components. As internal temperature rises the expected life of electronic components is reduced. Consequently it is desirable to limit the increase in temperature in the area of electronic components. Unfortunately, electric meters must be enclosed in such a manner as to pass the metering industry's weather simulation tests such as C12.1-2001 section 4.7.3.22. Such weathering requirements prevent the addition of air vents or other traditional means of reducing internal temperature rise of electronic devices.
As a consequence, the amount and/or functionality of electronic circuitry within meters is limited at least partly by the associated heat rise caused by additional circuitry and/or functionality. Limiting functionality is important because the same component, such as a processor, can generate more or less heat based on its usage.